marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Surfer Vol 3 14
| StoryTitle1 = Silver Mirrors! | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... The Silver Surfer has come face to face with his impostor who has framed him for attacking Kree outposts. The two Surfers lock in battle and during the fight, one of them is the victor. However, the defeated Surfer is left to live, and after some discussion, Nova leaves with the winning Surfer. Traveling through space, this Surfer deduces that the impostor must have gone through a similar process as the Super-Skrull to gain powers similar to that of the real Silver Surfer. However, before the two part company to continue their respective quests, this Surfer attacks Nova -- turning out to be the impostor after all. This faux Surfer reveals that he was sent to spy on Captain Marvel during his final days, and initially pretended to be Devil Slayer, until the real Devil Slayer actually showed up. He then chose to disguise himself as the Silver Surfer. After the funeral for Mar-Vel, this fake Surfer decided to keep up the ruse as not many worlds knew of the Surfers exile on the planet Earth. He would ultimately be augmented just like the Super-Skrull so that he could mimic the Surfer's power cosmic as well. Ultimately he would be trapped in this form much like his entire race when the Genetics Bomb went off and trapped them all in whatever form they were in. After explaining himself, the fake Surfer -- revealing his name to be Bartak -- is then attacked by Ronan the Accuser who had heard the whole thing. The two lock in battle, and ultimately Ronan wins, using his powers to incinerate the fake Surfer before departing. Freeing herself, Nova races back to where the she left the real Silver Surfer behind and finds that he is on his way to meet her, fully revived. The two then give into their feelings for one another and kiss. While back on Earth, the Skrull sent out by S'Byll lands on the planet but attracts the attention of some hunters. Although they fatally shoot the Skrull, he still manages to fire off a weapon into the sky, and dies knowing that he's completed his mission. This story is continued in Silver Surfer Annual #1... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jackson * Slim * ** ** Locations: * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * it is revealed, that Bartak was the Silver Surfer present at Mar-Vell's Deathbed, originally he impersonated the Devil-Slayer, but after he surprisingly appeared he changed to the Silver Surfer, he told the Thing and Tigra, that Galactus had freed them, he kept the disguise afterwards and due to the Skrulls losing their shape-shifting ability is now trapped in this form | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}